The Namikaze Shinobi
by NamikazeNaruto The Best-Hokage
Summary: Naruto learns of his father during his Academy days. He has vowed to surpass all of the Hokage's, restore the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan to their former glory and earn the title, Namikaze Naruto. New clothes, new attitude, new love. Naruto is on his way to become what he was born to be... A True Shinobi.
1. Revelations

**Revelations**

To say that he wasn't the least bit tempted to start running into the great unknown in front of him wouldn't be a lie. The young boy stood in the forest just outside the village gates slightly out of breath. He was getting chased by yet another mob that wanted to beat him sense less. Luckily he had found a secret passage to use to get away from the idiots. Usually, on this day every year, they would wait until sundown to start the attacks but this time they started earlier. Apparently they just couldn't wait to get started.

Today was October 10th, his birthday. Usually when someone has a birthday you celebrate. It was a joyous occasion with your family and friends. Maybe even share a slice of cake. However this was how he saw other families celebrate it. For him, however, he was different, he had no family and he had no friends. For him today was the day he dreaded more than ever, for today was the day the great Kyuubi attacked.

The whispers and the looks that the people gave him started to mingle around his mind.

"It's him."

"Did you hear…?"

"Child, you must never speak to that boy."

"Demon…"

"Get lost brat!"

For reasons he couldn't understand, it seemed everyone in the village hated him, save for the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei and the two people who own the Ramen store. These people were the only people who saw him as person not as a 'demon.'

Everyone else either insults him or ignores him. Even his classmates avoided him, most likely through the influence of their blind parents. This is why he resorted to pranks to get noticed by others, be it good or bad. It didn't matter to him as long as he was acknowledged.

The nine year old Naruto sighed. He was really tempted to do it. Now that he was outside the gates with no one to stop him why not? He could leave now and try his luck out in the real world. Every person in the village hated him; it was not like he was going to be missed.

He took one step forward and eventually another. Was he really going to do this? He should at least said goodbye to the few people who accepted him and he cared about. He started walking at a brisk pace. He couldn't tell them because they would try and stop him. It was better if they didn't know.. He began to jog which later turned into a full sprint.

Naruto felt ecstatic. For the first time in his life he felt free. He was finally away from the village, from the mobs and it felt great. He would no longer see the looks of pure loathing on the people faces. He kept running through the foliage of trees, through the grassy plains and up a massive hill.

Naruto looked forward and the sight welcomed him with open hands, in front of him was a beautiful meadow full of flowers and trees. Beyond that was just a cluster of trees.

He looked back and could just make out the silhouette of the Hokage mansion in the distance. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought of all the people he was leaving, but what saddened him more was that he had abandoned his dream of becoming hokage which caused him to also abandon his ninja way.

_I won't run away anymore. I won't go back on my word. That is my ninja way._

He started to blindly run down the hill. Naruto was so into his thoughts that he failed to notice the-out of place-hole that was exactly in his path. However even after he saw the hole he couldn't manoeuvre around it and was soon falling through a pretty large hole.

Naruto couldn't stop screaming while he fell.

By noon Naruto had stop screaming and was waiting for his imminent doom. He had been falling for about two hours and he fairly sure that if he hit the bottom-if there was a bottom-he would be flattened instantly, dead.

'Flare your chakra.'

Naruto turned his head at where he thought the voice had come from but saw only darkness. Frantically he closed his eyes and thought of all the possibilities of where the voice had come.

However when he opened his eyes again he was in a completely different area.

He was standing in what seemed like a sewer with what seemed like a cage in front of him which contained what seemed like a giant fox with nine…

…tails.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto screeched as he fell on his bum. What the hell was Kyuubi doing in a sewer but most of all wasn't the Kyuubi meant to be dead?

"**Gaki calm down…remember that you are falling to your death and if you do not listen we are both going to die. Flare your chakra and it will save you!"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto did not know what the Kyuubi meant so he voiced his questions. "What do you mean that we are both going to die? How does your life rely on mine? I thought the Yondaime killed you? What are…?"

"**SHUT UP!" **Kyuubi roared. **"Listen carefully…the yondaime didn't kill me he sealed me in you. This sewer is your mindscape. Gaki I do not like you but this is necessary so…FLARE YOUR CHAKRA NOW!"**

There was silence before Kyuubi let out a ferocious roar at Naruto, the water around them being pushed back by the force of it.

Naruto felt his entire body rattle from it as it began to die down.

Then suddenly he was back in the real world falling down the hole, the floor now visible.

"Wow…What's up his ass?"

In the last moment, Naruto formed the ram sign and flared his chakra to the max, pure blue energy burst out Naruto as he tried his hardest to prevent his fall.

Then, to his ultimate surprise, his chakra began to take a form, a physical manifestation. The closer he got to the floor, the more distinct his chakra became. He could just about make out spiky hair and a coat with a fire pattern at the figures ankle.

Of course Naruto had no idea who this was because the figure was in blue. Naruto looked down as the floor rushed to meet him.

His chakra figure went under him and hit the oncoming floor first. But as Naruto went through the coated chakra figure he felt resistance at his feet. He then realised what was going on; the chakra figure was actually slowing down his fall. Kyuubi said 'Flare your chakra and it will save you…" Naruto now understood what the Kyuubi meant. He didn't mean that flaring his chakra would save him; he meant that once he flared his chakra his chakra will save him.

'Thanks Kyuubi,'

Naruto felt his feet touch the floor and a breath of relief escaped his lips as stumbled out of the chakra figure.

He looked around to take in his surroundings. Luckily for him there was light so he could see. To his left there was nothing but darkness, to his right there was a letter perched on a podium sort of thingy, with 9-10 scrolls surrounding it.

Naruto took a step forward towards the scrolls but heard a cracking sound beneath him; he looked down and saw the floor littered with bones. He somehow knew that he was the only one to have found this place and survived.

Naruto shook off the gruesome images that circulated his mind and continued towards the letter.

Upon reaching the scrolls and the letter, Naruto took the opportunity to open the letter first.

_Dear Naruto, my son._

_If you are reading this then that means you have tried to leave the village. I cannot say that I am disappointed in you because I would have done the same thing if my own father had sealed the Kyuubi in me._

_If you hadn't figured out who I am yet, I am Minato Namikaze Konoha's Fourth Hokage. Your mother was one of the strongest Shinobi's I have ever had the fortune of meeting. She was feared both for her Uzumaki lineage and because of her renowned kenjutsu around the world. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki._

_In the scrolls beside you lay all of my technique, shinobi attire s and my knowledge about politics, geography, tactics etc. Take them for they are truly yours to keep._

_Naruto if you are wondering what that Chakra figure was; it a figure of me. You see me and your mum put chakra seals in the tunnel so when someone of my blood releases chakra, their chakra takes my form and slows the fall for them. I am afraid it is only a onetime thing and will fritter away once it takes you to the surface. Just step inside it and concentrate on where you want to go, just make it somewhere where no one can see you._

_Naruto I am sorry for what you have been through. You shouldn't have had to feel what you have felt, especially after I told Hiruzen to make you a hero, but alas there were too many lives lost that they could never feel that way._

_During my lifetime my second goal was to restore the Namikaze clan to its former glory. During your mother's lifetime her ultimate dream was to restore the Uzumaki clan to its former glory. But sadly we passed on before we could accomplish our dreams so we ask you, the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir, our son, to restore our Clans to the Shinobi world and fulfil our dreams._

_I honestly feared how the villagers would treat you after I sealed the Kyuubi in you, but I had no choice. How could I do something to another's child that which I will not do to my own? I truly am sorry for the burden I have given you and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me and your mother._

_Naruto we ask of you to live long, be the strongest shinobi you are able to become, continue our legacy and make me and your mum proud. Remember that whatever choices you make we will always stand behind you._

_We love you with all our hearts._

_Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage of Konoha._

_P.S: Tell Hiruzen that you know who your parents are before you tell anyone else. Take care when you tell anybody because it could leak out and sadly I have made a lot of enemies which will turn on you now that I am longer part this world._

Naruto dropped to his knees, letter still in his hand. Wet droplets splashed on the paper as tears of joy and sadness streamed down Naruto's face. He was ecstatic that he had finally found out who his parents were but more to the point, what he was truly happy about was the fact that his father was the fourth Hokage; his hero.

However what saddened him was the fact that his own father was the cause of all the pain he had suffered in his life just because he sealed the Kyuubi in him.

Naturally he resented his father for that, but deep down he understood why his father had done it. The impossible question his father faced, 'How could I do something to someone else's child that which I cannot do to my own?' Naruto truly respected his father for his decision.

He stood up, brushed his clothes and pocketed all the scrolls and the letter then walked over to the still active chakra figure. A renewed look of determination shone across his face while he pictured his apartment in his mind. He stepped into the blue figure and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he was in his apartment. He had to blink a few times to get accustomed to the light before jumping out of the window, rushing over to the old man to tell him the news.

Like every other day, he received the usual glares by the villagers. As he passed the pubs, the adult males rushed back in and came back out with a few more carrying knifes, shuriken and any sharp things.

Naruto had somehow forgotten today was still his birthday, and as every year he knew what happens on this day.

His walk quickened then turned into a jog, which later turned into a full sprint. Naruto raced through the village streets and right up the hokage mansion, ignoring the protests of ageing secretary.

He burst through the door, completely out of breath startling the old Hokage. "What wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I…need to…talk…to you…in…private." Naruto said between breaths. It took a moment for Hiruzen to understand that he meant without any Anbu, and so signalled them to leave.

Once Naruto's breath returned he took a seat in front of the old man. "I know everything…"

Hiruzen was shocked at this sudden approach of conversation. "Care to tell me what you know?"

"I know who my parents are and why the villagers hate me."

Hiruzen again never expected Naruto to say this. "So tell me who your parents are?"

Naruto simply pointed to the 4th picture on the wall behind Hiruzen. The 3rd Hokage's eyes widened as he followed Naruto's finger to the picture of a spiky blond haired male with blue eyes.

"My, my Naruto-kun, I never expected this day to come so early, but you are right, I would also like to know what else you know." Sarutobi sighed.

"I know that my mother is Kushina Uzumaki, I know that the Kyuubi is sealed in me and as time grows by I will know everything my father knew and more." Naruto let out a breath of relief, happy to be able to finally let it out. He subsequently fished through his pockets and brought out his scrolls and laid them on the table.

Hiruzen took a deep breath from his tobacco pipe. "Do you know what is in the scrolls?"

"No…not really." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head for his idiotism. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to check the scrolls when he reached his apartment. How stupid.

"Then what are you waiting for, open it." Hiruzen exclaimed, interested for once. Naruto stood up and walked over to the table. Naturally he chose the one to his right as it was closest o him. Carefully he rolled it open but was shocked when it was empty.

"Huh…"

"Send it over here Naruto." Hiruzen said. Once he got the scroll he inspected it and came to the conclusion that it works with chakra. As if to prove his theory Hiruzen added chakra to the scroll. After a few seconds, a seal came up on the paper, with the kanji for Namikaze on it.

The old man, again, came up with a hypothesis that you need blood to open it but chakra to see the seal. Hiruzen looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, I cannot open it." Hiruzen began before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"WHAT!"

"Naruto let me finish…I said I cannot open it, but that doesn't mean it cannot be opened." Hiruzen explained.

"I…don't understand."

"See here Naruto," Hiruzen said as he pointed to the seal. "This is a blood seal, and only works for those with Namikaze blood in them. Naruto just bite your thumb, draw some blood and wipe it across the seal. I am sorry if it hurts but you'll have to deal with it, and think of this like a game to prove that you're the Fourth Hokage's son."

At the last part the old man's explanation, Naruto was thrilled. "Of course it will open for me, you silly old man. This isn't even a fun game when the player knows the answer!"

Naruto bit his finger, drawing blood from the wound and wiped it across the seal. He winced at the pain but otherwise continued until he had drawn a diagonal line across the seal.

He then waited…

…and waited...

…until…

…nothing happened.

"WHAT WHY ISN'T IT…" A burst of smoke exploded out of the scroll, effectively shutting Naruto up and making him land on his bum with a scared expression on his face.

Once Naruto had calmed down, he shakily got up and examined the thing that came out of the scroll.

Naruto saw that it was a white long coat with red flames on the bottom. Carefully he picked it up and tried it on; obviously it was way too big for him considering that Minato was at least in his late twenties while Naruto is only nine.

"Whats so good about…" Naruto stopped as he recalled his father's letter. "Don't tell me this is…"

"Yes Naruto that is your father's coat as is everything in these scrolls." Hiruzen said as he stood up to inspect the jacket. 'Hmm this fabric has chakra in it, that means it re adjustable. No wonder Minato kept the same jacket for ten years."

After Hiruzen finished his mental theory of how the Jacket works, he sat back down and instructed Naruto to add chakra into it.

Once Naruto had done so, the jacket shrunk and fitted him perfectly.

'Bingo' Hiruzen thought as he grinned profusely because his theory had worked out. Well, he wasn't called the professor for nothing.

Naruto checked himself out in the mirror and smiled, a genuine smile not the one of a prankster but one of an honest child that finally got something good in his life. Naruto began to tear up as he thought of the childhood he could have had and the childhood he experienced.

"Okāsan I promise to fulfil your dreams and revive our clan, Otōsan I promise to be the strongest ninja there is and I will be much better hokage than you someday. I will revive both my clans and make you both proud, you just watch, mother and father. I forgive you for everything." Naruto said at his reflection while wiping away his tears.

He turned back to the old man only to see him crying as well. "Jiji why are you crying?"

Hiruzen laughed at Naruto. "It's nothing, you just remind me too much of your father."

"Duh, I'm his son! Well anyway I am heading home for now to get some sleep." Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Naruto wait!" Hiruzen called. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He said as he pointed to the scrolls on the table.

"Oh yeah."

Naruto walked back to the table and collected his scrolls, then went for the door.

"Naruto, what about this one?" Hiruzen called pointing to the one left on the table.

"I am wearing what is in it so why would I need to take the scroll." Naruto answered dully.

"Because Naruto, on the back of that jacket it says Fourth Hokage, and you could never be the Fourth Hokage because it has already been taken by someone with lots of enemies. So if someone saw you, they would think that you are the Fourth Hokage because of your blonde hair and blue eyes. So they would kill you because your father had lots of enemies. So it would be better if you sealed it away."

Naruto sulked. "I guess you're right Jiji. " He said as he took of the coat as he thought today would be his last day wearing it.

"Don't be disheartened Naruto, tomorrow I will pick you up at noon to get new clothes and get rid the 4th hokage sign at the back of the Jacket and replace it with another word or phrase. Also I have assigned a teacher to teach you every day when you come back from the Academy."

Naruto looked up true happiness visible in his eyes. "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, you are like a grandson to me and it is a grandfather's duty to spoil his grandson." Hiruzen said serenely to the young boy. "Say Naruto…what would you like your jacket to say."

Naruto walked towards the door and opened it. Wind rushed in the open door ruffling the young Namikaze's hair. "The Will of Fire." Naruto said as he walked out leaving a very shocked old Hokage to his thoughts.

A smile slowly crept on to Hiruzen's face. 'Naruto you have already made your parents proud and you will become the strongest Hokage out of all of us. That of which I have no doubt.'

* * *

**END**

**PM me some ideas for the plot and pairings please and I look forward to a lot of reviews.**

**Ja ne**

**Namikaze**


	2. New Clothes, New Home

**Well this is Chapter 2 of The Namikaze Shinobi.**

**New clothes, New home.**

* * *

Naruto woke to what seemed like a tapping noise. Not feeling like opening his eyes he merely groaned and turned over so that his face was in his pillow. That's when the events that occurred the day before caught up to him.

'_I'm the Kyuubi container, and my father is the man who sealed it in me, who also happens to be my hero.'_

Naruto shot out of bed to hear someone waiting outside and knocking on his door. Wearily he makes his way to the door. He opens it only to be face to face with a Konoha anbu.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto didn't answer straight away, instead he was analysing the Anbu to find out who it was. Naruto knew every Anbu who was sent to protect him or take him to the Hokage.

"Yes that's me." Naruto said subconsciously, while analysing everything that the Anbu does. He noticed the black hair, the way he wore his clothes, his confident yet respectful voice but what really gave it away was the two birth marks on the man's face that were only visible if one concentrated hard enough. Instantaneously Naruto knew who this was.

"The Hokage is waiting for you downstairs." The Anbu said as he walked away from Naruto and down the stairs to join the Hokage.

Once the Anbu left, Naruto ran to the bathroom, showered and brushed his teeth. After that he quickly jumped into his orange jumpsuit and ate his breakfast while mentally belittling himself for forgetting that he was meeting the Hokage today.

Once he had finished he rushed out of his apartment and flew down the stairs two at a time.

The old man looked up to see an energetic Naruto rush down the stairs and smiled. It was evident in this that this child was Kushina's son. No normal person had this much energy right after they woke.

"Ah Naruto, I see you're as energetic as always." Hiruzen said as he ruffled the young boy's hair. "Well we better get going soon."

Hiruzen and Naruto headed through the streets of Konoha. Naruto had no idea where they were going, but as they entered the shopping district his curiosity took the better.

"So, old man, where are we going first?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I planned to get you some ninja equipment and books on etiquette but I figured they would already be in the scrolls. So we are going to get you some new clothes and get rid of that atrocious orange monster." Hiruzen joked but got a playful hit from Naruto.

"This is not atrocious!" Naruto complained.

Hiruzen laughed at Naruto. "Oh and by the way I gave your cloak to the tailor to change the words so we will be picking that up later."

"YES!" Naruto cried as he pumped his fists through the air.

Finally they reached their destination, a classy ninja clothing store. As Naruto entered the shop, shopkeeper was just about to kick Naruto out but saw the Hokage glaring at him from behind effectively shutting him up.

Naruto, ignoring the distasteful look of loathing from the owner, walked to the kids section. After a lot of looking around he finally picked up a black muscle T-shirt, black and red jacket and black shinobi pants. He turned around to show his old man who nodded in satisfaction.

"Try it on."

Naruto headed to the changing and after a few minutes came out looking like something no one would associate with Naruto, a shinobi.

Naruto looked at the hokage's shocked face. "Well…"

"Damn Naruto, you look wicked. It definitely suits you." Hiruzen said as he walked over to the shelf and brought out a few more pairs of the same outfit and walked over to the counter to pay.

Once they left that shop they went to the tailors to pick up the cloak. Once again when Naruto entered the shop the tailor was going to kick him out but stopped when he saw the hokage behind him.

He let them in but didn't stop the distasteful glares to Naruto. The hokage walked to the counter clear disgust visible in his face and tone.

"Is the cloak ready?" Hiruzen sneered, killer intent leaking out of him. Anyone who even glanced at Naruto disgustedly will pay the price. No one will hurt Naruto anymore as long as he is alive.

"Y…yes Hokage-sama." The tailor, clearly not accustomed to such a large amount of killer intent, reached under the desk and brought out 10 cloaks. 5 black with red flames and 5 white with red flames.

Naruto noticed that black ones said something different to that of the white ones; where the white ones said 'Will of Fire' the black ones said 'The way of the Fox.' Naruto loved it but why would his old man change it. In the end he decided to forget about it, he should be grateful not ask questions.

Instead of asking, he just walked up to Hiruzen and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto muttered as tears of joy streamed down his face.

Hiruzen smiled down at Naruto while ruffling his hair. 'Naruto I swear I will not allow anymore harm to get to you. I couldn't keep your fathers request to make you treated like a hero. I truly hope you can forgive me for that one mistake.'

"I forgive you Jiji." Naruto said calmly. Hiruzen's eyes widened at this, had Naruto somehow read his mind…no that's not possible, it must be something else.

"How could I not forgive the one person who loved in the whole village?" Naruto continued. "It's not your fault that the villagers treat me like this. Too much was lost during the Kyuubi attack and they have to take it out on someone, me, and I truly pity them for it. So there is no need for you to ask for forgiveness, because I will always forgive you."

"Na…Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed his cloaks from the tailor and took hold of the old man's hand as he dragged him outside. "Remember you still have to introduce me to my new sensei."

After about a minute or so, Hiruzen regained his composure and took his hand back. "Ah yes about that Naruto, first you will have to head home, gather all your stuff and head to the Uchiha compound. You see your sensei is an Uchiha so he thought it will better if you lived there. Your sensei is Uchiha itachi."

Naruto was shocked at this news. First he was told that he was moving to the Uchiha compound and then he was told that his favourite anbu was going to be his teacher. This week was by far the best week in his whole life, which wasn't saying much.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter folks. I have a lot of things going on so please don't be angry at me. That is also the reason why I didn't update in so long but don't worry the next chapter will be much better.**

**I will now update every Friday or anyday before not after, so do not worry I doubt I will abandon this story.**

**Please read and review.**

**Ja ne.**

**NamikazeNaruto.**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3**

**Family**

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, trying to find the Uchiha compound. Luckily for him he didn't have to carry any luggage as the Hokage sealed all his belongings into a few scrolls.

Anyway as he was walking he passed a few of his academic peers, like always it was only Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji who said hi to him.

After about an hour of aimlessly wandering the streets of Konoha, his stomach started rumbling. So with the utmost eagerness he rushed over to his favourite ramen shop to have lunch.

Did I say Lunch? I actually meant 10-20 bowls of Large Pork Miso Ramen…yep definitely lunch.

Naruto ran into the store and happily greeted the owners.

"Hello Teuchi-san, Ayame-neesan."

"Hi Naruto, do you want the Usual." Teuchi asked the drooling nine year old.

"Yes!"

"O.K, coming up." Teuchi said as he turned around and started to prepare Naruto's 'Lunch.'

After 5 annoying minutes Naruto was presented with 17 Large Pork Miso Ramen bowls.

Instantly, he greedily gulped down the bowls in inhuman speed. However during his 13th bowl someone shunshined in to the store and took a seat beside Naruto.

Naruto looked up from his bowl and studied the Anbu. A few seconds later Naruto continued to devour his bowls.

"Whats up Kakashi?" Naruto said between gulps.

The now known as Kakashi ordered and turned to face Naruto, his one eye shaped like an upside down smile.

"Yo Naruto, how did you know it was me?" Kakashi asked clearly mystified at how this 9 year old could figure out a trained Anbu captain's identity.

"Well it's obvious really…no one else in Konoha has such gravity defying hair do they. The only person is you Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said finally finished his 'lunch'.

Kakashi stared at Naruto. _'Naruto…you're clearly something. You used one of the most distinguishing yet unnoticeable things about me to discover my identity. Wow…just incredible.'_

Kakashi shook himself from his thoughts, now was definitely not the time to be amazed at Naruto's skill of deduction. He had a job to get done.

"Naruto I am here to take you to the Uchiha compound. I presume you have all of your belongings." Kakashi asked standing up completely forgetting about his ramen.

Naruto stood up and patted his backpack. "Yep!"

"Well let's head out."

With renewed vigour, the two of them headed off towards Naruto's new home.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of walking the streets of the village they entered training ground 27, a secluded from the public Anbu training ground.

And to Naruto's surprise Kakashi stopped in the middle of the training ground.

"Kakashi-neesan, why are we stopping here? Surely this isn't the Uchiha compound." Naruto said, voicing his thoughts.

Kakashi walked over to a tree and took off his Anbu mask to reveal a doggy mask that only showed a single eye. Naruto could only picture why Kakashi would cover his face, and the pictures were definitely not pleasant.

Kakashi successfully took Naruto out of his thoughts, "Well there is no point in going the compound now since Itachi is on a mission and is scheduled to return this evening. So I thought we might as well train until then."

Naruto grinned as walked over to the same tree and dropped his belongings. He then stood in front of his one eyed teacher, a smile plastered on his face. "So what's first Kakashi-sensei?"

A smile slowly made its way up to Kakashi's face at the prospect of being Sensei. In all his life he didn't think he would ever become a Sensei, yet here he was teaching his Sensei's child.

"Well first off I want you to try to climb this tree without using your hands." Kakashi said.

Naruto stared at his sensei as if to say: Is this guy stupid or what?

The one eyed Anbu leader clearing seeing the confusion in his students face decided to demonstrate. Slowly, so Naruto could see every detail, Kakashi made the tiger seal, transferring chakra solely to the soles of his feet, walked up the tree.

Once he reached the highest branch and hung upside from it he explained the rules. "Naruto first you have got to transfer chakra into your feet and run up the tree. You have to run first since you have no experience in doing this." Kakashi threw a kunai at Naruto's feet. "Here use this to mark your progress, but don't worry I do not expect you to get it first time." Kakashi gracefully jumped of the branch, somersaulted in mid air and landed perfectly on his feet.

Naruto stared at Kakashi with jealousy, not the bad kind of jealousy, it was a sort of rivalry jealousy that he should be able to do that. Despite the jealousy he felt angry at his teacher for having no faith in him, his student, and he swore that he would get this down in half an hour. It was a promise and Naruto never goes back on a promise.

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto as he saw his student taking it all out. _'Reverse psychology always works with children, no matter how mentally strong.' _He sat down at the base of the tree and brought out his favourite orange book and began to read.

* * *

Half an hour later Naruto stumbled over to the perverted Jounin, his shirt torn his trousers tattered. His breathing was hazy, his skin cut and his head all muddy and bruised. But despite all his injuries he still managed a smile, although it was weak, it was still true. "Kakashi sensei…I have…finished the exercise." His eyes rolled into his head and he slumped to the ground from severe chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi dashed towards Naruto and caught him inches from ground. Slowly and carefully he carried Naruto to the tree, he took of his coat and draped it around his student. Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. 'Good job Naruto, I Knew you could do it.'

He was just going to turn his head back to his book when something caught his eye. He turned back to Naruto and what he saw surprised him to the core. His wounds were already healing, the skin returned to his face and his breath returned to normal as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Kakashi had never thought about what powers came to the Jinchuriki of the nine tails, but it seemed that enhanced healing is one of them.

* * *

3 hours later Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see that he was outside. At first Naruto wondered why he was in a training field but the memories of the past events came at him with the force of a dropping boulder, successfully giving him a headache.

He looked around and saw Kakashi leaning on the tree, grinning perversely as he read his little orange book. Naruto adjusted his view so he can see what he was reading.

He saw one picture and turned away, his face bright red. He decided to let his sensei acknowledge that he was awake so he coughed at loud effectively bringing his sensei back to the world of normalism.

"Naruto, you're awake!" He said. "I am going to take you to the Uchiha compound to meet the main house."

"What!?" Naruto cried. "I thought you said that I was going to meet Itachi at the gate."

Kakashi sighed; children can really be a pain sometimes. "We were scheduled to meet with Itachi at the gate, but you passed out for pretty long. Itachi came by 45 minutes before you woke up and told me to take you to the compound once you wake up, so that's where we are going now. Okay." Kakashi stood up stretching his stiff muscles and putting his mask on. "Let's go."

Naruto stood up too and put his back pack on. He looked down and saw that his orange jumpsuit was all torn and tattered. He knew that it would be rude for him to meet the Uchihas like this and so decided to change into his new clothes. He signalled for Kakashi to wait while he walked behind the tree to get change.

He rummaged through his backpack and brought out the scroll that he thought contained his clothes and coat. He opened it and poured chakra into it. He was shocked when a seal for Namikaze came up as he didn't know that his old man put a blood seal in his scrolls.

His curiosity caused him to bit is thumb drawing blood from it and wiping it across the seal. He waited for the thing inside to emerge and when it did he insides turned cold.

Inside the scroll was his father's coat, the original one. He wondered why would the Sandaime not change the coat, he didn't understand what was the point of it, he himself explained to Naruto that there he would never be able to wear it, so why?

After a few seconds of thinking the obvious came down on Naruto. The answer was so simple yet only those who care will be able to see it. The reason why the old man didn't change it was because it belonged to his father. The coat one of his father's most valuable mementos and he was going to change it…what was he thinking?

Naruto banged his fist against the tree trunk in frustration which caused it to shake. He looked down at the unopened scroll and remembered he still had something to do. Shaking off his regrets, he opened the other scroll. This time it contained the right things; his coats and clothes. He picked up one pair of clothes and put it on. He looked down regrettably at the Orange jumpsuit, picturing the Hokage jumping up and down around his office at the loss of the 'atrocity.'

He dug a hole in the ground buried the jumpsuit in it while crying anime tears. He then walked over to his coats and put on the black one that read 'The way of the fox.'

Once he was ready he called Kakashi over to seal his remaining clothes, while hoping that he pervert would not recognise his father's coat. OH how he was wrong.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto giving him an eye of satisfaction once he saw Naruto's new appearance.

He crouched down at Naruto clothes and started sealing them, starting with his new clothes and coats.

Once he was done he walked over to the lone coat. He recognised it somehow but dismissed it and proceeded with the sealing. Half way through the sealing something clicked inside him, he knew where this coat came from, how could he not? It was his Sensei's after all, but how did Naruto gain possession of it. He understood that they were father and son but…Kakashi stared at Naruto suspiciously, _'How much do you know Naruto,'_

Naruto saw the expression change in Kakashi, and instantly knew he had figured it out, so he decided to play it cool.

Acting as obnoxious as ever he pretended he didn't know anything was up. After about two minutes of an awkward silence, Kakashi handed Naruto the two scrolls.

"Pack up quickly or we are going to be late." Kakashi said, although Naruto felt something different in his voice, it wasn't venom, no it was more like he suspected Naruto of something that he did…or in this case something that he knew.

Naruto packed the scrolls quickly and caught up with his sensei. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and performed a seal with the other and in an instance they were outside the Uchiha mansion inside the Uchiha compound.

Kakashi pushed Naruto towards the door and nodded reassuringly, urging Naruto to knock. He faced the massive brass doors and knocked twice. He turned around for more reassurance, but found none as Kakashi was not there anymore, gone like the wind.

"Naruto-kun, I see you made it." A voice brought Naruto's attention back to the door. A beautiful young woman with jet black flowing hair was standing at the door. He automatically guessed that this was Itachi's mother.

"Thank you ma'am." Naruto said.

The woman laughed, "Please call me Mikoto" The woman known as Mikoto ushered him into the house and into a dining room where a sight welcomed him that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

At the dinner table sat, Itachi, his teacher and friend, the head man who he suspected to be the father and Sasuke his Academy peer, rival, friend and training partner. He sheepishly waved at them not knowing what to do as Mikoto left to bring the food.

His worries left him as Itachi gestured for him to sit beside him. He smiled awkwardly at the head man who extended his hand which Naruto took happily.

"Hello Naruto, my Name is Fugaku Uchiha, feel free to call me Uchiha-sama or Leader-sama." Fugaku joked which earned a playful punch from his son Itachi.

"He is just joking Naruto, you can call him whatever you want." he chided.

Fugaku figuring this was the right time to change the subject changed the subject. "So Naruto what do you already know."

Naruto thought long and hard. "I was going to train in elemental Ninjutsu, but Kakashi figured that it would be better to do Chakra control exercises first so we did tree climbing with only our feet."

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"Yes Kakashi, he was the one who brought me here, but we were a little early and so we decided to train."

"And did you master tree climbing?" Fugaku asked.

"Yep."

"Care to show us." Itachi asked.

"Ye…"

"No." Mikoto said sternly, staring at her husband's antics to get away from her food. "Now is not the time, now is the time for eating."

She passed the plates around while piling them with all sorts of foods. They started to dig in.

After a while sasuke tried to talk with his mouth full, but earned a bonk on the head from his mother. They started talking happily.

Naruto stared at the atmosphere around the room. It was an atmosphere he never thought he would feel in his life; the atmosphere of a happy family eating dinner together.

'_So this is how it feels to have a family.'_

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**

**I hope you liked it guys, I cant believe I updated this soon but anyway its done. I personally want to go with the pairing Naru/Ino but to be honest I think I could do with any other pairing, so please pm me or write in your reviews who you think is best.**

**And thanks to 'greenblue22' I have an idea on a bloodline for Naruto but I wont tell you now, you will have to find out yourself.**

**The Uchiha Massacre will not happen but there will be Uchiha deaths somehow.**

**Please read and review.**

**Ja ne**

**NamikazeNaruto.**


	4. Training and Acceptance

**Chapter 4 **

**Training and Acceptance**

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the Uchiha mansion, along with the rest of the Uchiha main house hold, looking down at the massive group that congregated to watch the ceremony. He saw that most of them were Uchiha's, but Naruto could make out the Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka and a few other Anbu.

Fugaku walked to the edge and spoke to the congregation. "My dear fellow clansmen, Lord Hokage and Anbu, we are here today to openly introduce and happily welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the Uchiha main house. I know many of you will not like this decision but it was made by the Hokage himself and my son Itachi. However Naruto will not take the Uchiha name unless he wants to. I too gave my approval to this idea." Fugaku turned to Naruto and nodded.

Naruto walked forward and stood next the clan leader. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and ummmm…" Naruto fidgeted nervously as he did not know what to say. He eyes scanned the crowd and finally rested on the Hokage who nodded discretely. Naruto got the message instantly:

_Tell them_.

Naruto nodded my back as he stood up straighter. "Hello my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the last member and therefore heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. I have no intention of taking your clan name as I already have my own. I am the Jinchuriki of the demon lord, Kyuubi, and was made so by the Yondaime Hokage. As this was his last accomplishment, it makes me his Legacy, and as his legacy I know the truth. No matter what people say about the Uchiha's causing the Kyuubi attack is wrong, the truth is that a lone man caused that terrible disaster and not a whole clan, I know this because after all, the thing that caused it is inside me. My ultimate dream is to learn as much as I can from my sensei Itachi and become the strongest Hokage in the Shinobi world. I hope you will accept me as your fellow clansmen thank-you." Naruto finished with a bow, gaining lots of cheers as he walked back to his place in between Sasuke and Itachi.

"Good going Naruto, you really spoke like a shinobi, I couldn't have done better." Itachi beamed at Naruto as he ruffled the young boys hair.

"That's was wicked dobe." Sasuke complimented getting a playful punch from Naruto.

"Thanks, but do your compliments have to have an insult in them, huh, gaySasuke." Naruto retorted.

"Fuck you!"

"I rest my case."

"Ugh, Naruto, I hate you so much."

"That's not what you said yesterday in bed." Naruto laughed and Itachi joined in.

Sasuke's face was incredibly red from anger and he was actually going to go over and beat the crap out the blonde bastard.

"Sasuke."

The said person stopped when he heard a voice of the one person in the world he missed the most. Shisui Uchiha.

Sasuke ran towards his best friend and tackled him in a hug. He was followed closely by his mum and brother.

Naruto waited for Fugaku to finish up before joining with them.

"So Shisui-Nii, what brought you here, I thought you left Konoha." Sasuke asked.

Shisui smiled sincerely at his cousin. "Sasuke-kun, you are mistaken, I never left the village permanently, I was just on a very long leave but I am still a shinobi." As if to prove himself, he fished through his pocket and brought out a Konoha Hitai-ate. "To answer your second question, I came here to witness a new member of the clan and I came back to see my favourite cousin again. Don't worry Sasuke, this time I am here to stay." He looked at Naruto and smiled.

Fugaku walked up to Shisui and shook his hand. "It's good to have you back Shisui, we are having dinner together, come and join us."

"Of course Oji, but first I have to inform Kakashi and the Hokage of my arrival." Shisui said as he bowed to his Uncle and shunshined away.

(Three months later.)

Naruto's training had been taken to a whole new level, that it shouldn't even be called training, it was torture. But who was Naruto to complain, he had finally gotten himself a family and besides Itachi's torture had its advantages.

He now stood at 4"9 which was tall for a nine year old. The wimp that live 3 months ago was replace with a well built 9 year old, with a developed six pack and no baby fat visible. He was really a girl-snatcher.

As far as his father's techniques go, he had mastered the Rasengan and a few wind related techniques. He actually found that the books on etiquette were quite interesting as it helped him see all the pros instead of cons of going to the academy which therefore encouraged him to leave the Academy less and stay more.

Currently Naruto hid behind some bushes, sweating. Training with Itachi had definitely been harder than Kakashi's definitely. Right now he was in the middle of a survival exercise against Itachi and Shisui Uchiha.

Naruto heard that Shisui was a true master at the sharingan, even more so that Itachi. Shisui possessed the most powerful genjutsu that could actually change someones faith, beliefs and loyalty. Literally.

Naruto tensed all his muscles as he waited for his Sensei's to make their move. A rustling in the bush caught Naruto's attention and jumped in the air kunai in one hand while forming a Rasengan with the other, landed on top of the intruder. His Rasengan was already making his for his face when he finally realized who it was.

"SASUKE!" He panicked as he failed to stop his hand from hitting Sasuke face. Upon impact, Sasuke exploded into a murder of crows.

Naruto's instinct took over as he swirled around and unleashed a powerful round house kick which successfully landed on Itachi's right cheek, causing him to fly back 5 metres into the forest.

He took this chance to escape knowing that the best way to survive against these two was to avoid any contact at all. However right now he had to find Sasuke who he knew was fighting Shisui.

After 5 minutes of jumping from tree to tree, Naruto started seeing the signs of a battle and followed it to a clearing where he could see Sasuke struggling against Shisui.

Naruto jumped into the battle and caught a fist that was aimed for Sasuke's face. He then grabbed Sasuke and jumped back when he sensed Itachi coming him.

A murder of crows appeared out of the forest and formed Itachi who stood beside him with a nasty graze across his cheek.

That was when Naruto felt it, the slight disruption in his chakra.

_Genjutsu._

Naruto formed the ram signed and yelled out, "KAI!" He opened his eyes to see that Itachi coming at him, kunai aiming for his head. In the last moment he ducked under and hit Itachi's arm causing him to drop the kunai. He stabbed Itachi with his own kunai causing Itachi to burst into smoke. _Shit it was a bunshin._

Hastily he turned around to see a massive white hot fireball coming his way. Naruto jumped over the flames, although the heat still stinged. Quickly he formed a shadow clone and they both formed their separate hand signs.

"**Katon: **_**Karyū Endan"**__ (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

_"**Fūton: Kamikaze" **__(Wind Release: Divine Wind)_

Original Naruto's flame dragon merged with clone Naruto's Wind tornado creating a massive flaming tornado. It flames licked at the air as immense heat was emitted everywhere.

Itachi only watched in pride as he saw his nine year old student perform a combination technique that even Jounins couldn't do. He smiled as the tornado engulfed his whole being and continued to ravage the forest before dying down.

Naruto could only watch the devastation that his technique had done. To tell the truth that technique used a lot of chakra, he wasn't sure he could do it again.

He looked around for his sensei, but when he couldn't see him he started panicking. _Damn it, did I go too far? Is he dead?_ It was these thoughts that rampaged his mind as tried to find any clue as to where his sensei is.

However Naruto instantly relaxed when he felt the cold steel of a kunai press against his neck. At least his Sensei was still alive.

"You lose Naruto." Itachi said.

Naruto smirked, "Think again Itachi-Sensei." Naruto said as he poofed away.

_Bunshin! _Itachi thought as he spun around to see the real Naruto flying towards him with a Rasengan in his hand.

"ITACHI!" Naruto shouted as he landed in front of Itachi Rasengan heading straight for his chest. "RASENGAN!" Naruto's Rasengan hit itachi which resulted in a massive explosion that sent a tremor through the whole forest and also made itachi go flying.

Itachi just had time form a cross with his arms across his chest to reduce the impact of Naruto's technique.

Sasuke and Shisui had taken a pause in their battle to watch Naruto's battle. Sasuke shouting things like: Go Naruto or Show him whose boss, while Shisui blocked his ears but on his face, clearly visible, was pride for his best friend's student.

Shisui turned back to Sasuke. "Anytime you wanna continue fighting, I'm here."

Sasuke shook his head, "The outcome is obvious so why continue fighting when I am destined to lose."

Shisui laughed, "Guess who you sound like."

"Who?" Sasuke sneered.

"A fucking Hyuuga, that's who." Shisui snorted.

Itachi stumbled back into the clearing, his arms bleeding and useless, his chest grazed but otherwise okay. He walked/stumbled over to Naruto and patted his shoulder. "Well Done, Naruto, you beat me."

Naruto beamed at Itachi as he wrapped his hands around his Sensei allowing him to lean on him.

"Sasuke, Shisui, we're going home!" Naruto called to the two who had started fighting again which Naruto guessed was from something small.

They stopped fighting and joined up with them. Slowly the 4 of them, together, walked home.

* * *

**Well that's the End of Chapter 4. Still cant believe that I updated so quickly but alas it is done. MY passion to make my story a Naruto/Ino has just increased after reading 'Rise of the Namikaze,' so I am not sure what to do now. Most of you guys want a different pairing but please take into account that i may not know their personality well and therefore not be able to write it properly. **

**I hope you Enjoyed it and please read and review give me your ideas via reviews or by PMing me.**

**Ja ne **

**Namikaze Naruto.**


	5. Team placements and Introductions

**Chapter 5 of The Namikaze Shinobi.**

**Team placements and Introductions.**

Naruto woke up before his alarm clock went off and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what day it was today; it was the day they find out the teams. Hastily he jumped out of bed and left his room to go to the bathroom. After he had finished his shower he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He took out his Hitai-ate and put it on. After a look in the mirror and a nod of satisfaction from himself he headed downstairs.

Naruto entered the dining room to see the Uchiha's already eating. He set down his stuff and walked up to the table, anger evident in his voice. "Why didn't you guys wake me up before you started eating? You know how important today is…" Naruto ranted on, although Itachi could just make out the curses that Naruto tried so hard to hide in his rant.

Mikoto chuckled. "Oh but we did try. Itachi-kun here tried all sorts of things to wake you up. I am sure you felt some sort of weird sensation down in your lower region." She winked at him and the whole table erupted into laughter.

Naruto joined in too but there was a level of uncertainty that they may have done something. He couldn't help but look at the faces of Mikoto and Itachi. 'Did they really do something to me?' 'No they wouldn't do such a thing.' 'Would they?'

Feeling his appetite diminish into nothingness, he decided to head off to the academy early.

Just before he opened the door to leave the sweetly cold voice of Mikoto entered his ears. "Where are you going Naruto-kun? You haven't finished your breakfast. Come here and eat it **now."**

Her voice sent shivers up Naruto spine. Although it sounded sweet, it was actually really cold. It was the sort of voice that when you hear it, but ignore it, you are totally screwed.

Slowly Naruto walked back to the table. He received looks from sympathy from the males but the look changed to disappointment the second Mikoto turned to them.

Naruto took his seat at the table. He looked up fearfully at his mother. Yes…his mother. Everyone had come to the conclusion that if Naruto were to stay with them for their entire life, he might as well be part of their family, literally. This meant that Naruto had to start calling Fugaku and Mikoto, mother and father. Surprisingly Naruto had no quarrels about this since having alive (not by blood) parents was much better than having dead (by blood) parents, if that makes any sense to you.

Anyway Naruto looked fearfully at his mum. "Eat!" she ordered. He looked down at his food and suppressed the automatic feeling to puke. In Naruto plate was Vegetables, the blonde's most feared thing in the world.

Naruto entered the Academy with a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't believe that his own mum made him eat vegetable. He shoved his way past the group of fan girls and took his seat in the dark corner at the back of the room. Closing his eyes he entered his mindscape.

(Naruto's mindscape.) (Naruto's POV)

I opened my eyes to see myself in Konoha. I looked around till I spotted a great mass of orange fur protrude from one of the training ground. I walked towards the demon lord.

Upon reaching Kyuubi, I saw that the fuzz ball was gazing through a window and at Iruka-sensei. I knew that my prisoner was watching my lesson from my mindscape but why would the demon lord be interested in something that could even bore the Hokage himself.

I decided not to interrupt and took my seat next to one of Kyuubi's tails. Leaning back on the tail I watched my class from my mindscape.

"Move, I was going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." A certain pink haired banshee shouted.

"No I was going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"No I was." Another fan girl said.

"No I was." Another said.

Soon it turned into an all out brawl; fists going everywhere, hair being pulled out and just when the teacher comes in and shuts them up.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled, using his big head jutsu. The girls broke up and went to their seats sheepishly, much to Naruto's pleasure.

Sakura put her hand up. "Iruka-Sensei, where's Mizuki-Sensei."

"Mizuki is on permanent leave due to some _issues."_ Iruka replied while his eyes scanned the classroom for me. They finally rested on the back of the classroom.

"First of all Congratulations on becoming genin. Tell me what did your parents give to you when they found out?" Iruka started eagerly.

"My clan threw a party because we are not as stuck up as other clans." Kiba said, whilst glaring at Sasuke.

"Shut it dog boy, my clan is just a bit stuck up. But what were you expecting from the world's strongest clan?" Sasuke retorted angrily.

"No way, the Inuzuka's are the strongest." Kiba replied.

"Actually I believe that we Aburame's are the strongest. That's because…" Shino started.

"Shut up Shino." Sasuke and Kiba both shouted before they continued their very informal debate.

Soon every clan's heir joined in, defending their clans. Unknown to them was the fact that every single civilian their felt uncomfortable especially one pink haired girl.

(Naruto's mindscape.)

"**Is your classroom always like this?" **The demon lord asked me.

I shrugged "Trust me you get used to it."

Kyuubi turned his face to face me, **"Tell me kit…what brought you down here anyway."**

I shrugged again, "I was hoping if I could train how to master your chakra, you know, like, how to with stand demonic Yokai. But seeing how you are busy I might as well head back to that boring class."

Kyuubi stared at me, **"What are you on about, you can train with my Yokai, just don't get carried away kit…wouldn't want my favourite Jinchuriki to die now would I?"**

I pumped my fist in the air, "Thanks a lot fuzzy, you're the best."

Kyuubi deadpanned; 'Did he just call me, the demon lord, "fuzzy"'

Ignoring Kyuubi's shocked face, I went over to a nearby tree and meditated. Sinking into Kyuubi chakra I pulled out a bit of the pure Yokai that lay within. I took a deep breath before I put it in me.

Then everything went black.

(Normal POV)

Naruto woke with his face on a desk. He looked up and saw that he was in a classroom. His classroom. The memories of what happened before he slept came back to him without any effects. He saw Iruka bring out a sheet and heard him start to call out the teams. Shifting his position so that he was out of the shadow he listened intently.

"Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 consists of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your Jounin Sensei's will pick you up soon." Iruka called out before he left the classroom.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and asked him if he wanted to grab some food and he agreed. Together he and Sasuke left to grab some food.

2 hours later they returned to the Academy to see no one there apart from Sakura who was mumbling something along the lines of what kind of Jounin is late to pick up his team. Grumpily they sat down at the back to wait for their sensei.

Unknown to them was that a certain Cyclops was watching them from a peep hole. Kakashi still couldn't understand the reason why the Hokage would put those three together.

_(Flashback.)_

_"Hokage-sama there is something that I must discuss with you." Kakashi said as he stayed behind long after the other Jounin left._

_"Yes Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen asked._

_"IT is about my team, why would you put those three together?"_

_"You see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun lives together so they train together and are best friends with each other and so they will have the best teamwork. Also Naruto-kun has a great aptitude in Ninjutsu and is a great hard-worker and motivator. Sasuke-kun has is very good in Tai-jutsu and can work well with others. Sakura is the genjutsu type and has perfect chakra control, which is perfect for medical Ninjutsu. Think about it; your team has a Nin specialist, a Tai specialist and a Gen specialist. They could be a bit hard to teach but remember this is all in the best interests."_

_(Flashback end)_

Kakashi sighed as he closed the peep hole. "I guess is time to introduce myself."

A poof of smoke brought their attention to the middle of the classroom. "Yo, I am your Jounin sensei, Kakashi. Meet me on the roof in five." With that Kakashi poofed away.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Last one there has to buy the other one Ichiraku." They vanished in a burst of speed.

Kakashi reappeared on the roof, took a seat and brought out his pink book. A few seconds later Naruto came running upstairs with Sasuke close behind. Sakura walked up at her own pace, basically she walked up the stairs really slowly.

Sakura saw that the boys and Kakashi where already talking like friends and once again she felt left out. Clearly un accustomed to feeling uncomfortable, she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

Kakashi seeing that everyone was finally assembled he began. "Okay let's start with introductions then."

"Why don't you start and show us how it is done." Sakura scowled.

"Since you guys don't know me I will go first." Kakashi took a seat. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you guys my likes or dislikes. My hobbies…well you are way too young for that." Kakashi finished a perverted grin. "You next blonde."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like training, learning new jutsu and ramen. I dislike traitors and those who treat others unfairly. My hobbies are to learn to Ninjutsu or to finish perfected my own Taijutsu style. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and to restore both my clan's to their former glory."

"Then you Pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading, I like my family, gardening and I love Sasuke. I dislike everything dirty, everyone who cheats and treat others unfairly. MY hobbies are…" She squealed unnecessarily whilst glancing at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is…" Once again she squealed unnecessarily whilst glancing at Sasuke.

All the boys stared at Sakura disgustingly and were all thinking something along the lines of: _'Ugh…Fan girl.'_

"And last but not least…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, learning new jutsu. I dislike traitors and those who treat others unfairly. My hobbies are to learn to Ninjutsu or to finish perfected my own Taijutsu style. My dream for the future is to become my clan leader and perfect my Sharingan."

Kakashi stared shockingly at the group; all their introductions had 1 or 2 similarities. Could this be the team that he has been looking for all this time? Kakashi really hoped so because he seriously couldn't go find himself another team.

"Good, now that we are all done, meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 for your real genin test at 6 am. Don't eat breakfast." And with that Kakashi poofed away.

**Sorry for the long wait but I broke my arm and so the next few chapters will be a bit far apart so sorry for that. Deleted the previous copy of the chapter and created this one. Hope this one is much better than the last. Thats everything. Thank you.**

**Please read and review. Pm me on ideas and so on.**

**Ja ne**

**Namikaze Naruto out.**


	6. AN

**I am going to delete the story 'Madara's legacy.' from this account and re-post it on another account. Don't ask me why I just feel as though it is the right thing to do. **


End file.
